Ice Cream
by Arieko
Summary: Weiss spots Neo the day after the events of episode 4 of season 2. The Schnee Heiress decides to follow Neo and investigate, but things don't quite go as planned for Weiss. What will happen once the two confront each other? Some Neo x Weiss / Weiss x Yang / Yang x Winter! [Torture / Implied Rape]
1. Part I

**A/N: So I decided to type up a semi-dark little story involving Neo and Weiss. I spoke about it with a few people and I just decided to do it lol. Um, not much else to say; as we don't really know much about Neo I had her act with how I think she would in this situation. So maybe a little OOC once we know more about her but yeah. This also takes place one day after episode 4 of the second season. Leave a review with what you think! Enjoy; Ice Cream!**

* * *

"I wonder what I should get that brute. What does she like anyway?" Weiss thought to herself aloud.

Right now, the white clad Heiress walked the streets of Vale during the mid-afternoon of the weekend. She and her fellow teammates of team RWBY were out and about shopping; more so for a certain blonde. Yang's birthday was coming up and it served as a good distraction from all the chaos that has started to happen the previous nights. Especially after last night; where they all faced off against that giant mech and Roman.

As Weiss kept walking and peering into various storefronts in search of the _perfect_ present for her wild blonde teammate, she caught sight of a mix of pink, brown, and white hair across the street. There was something so familiar about that hair color to the snow haired girl as she did a double take. But the head of hair was on the move, walking away from the Heiress in a crowd of people.

"I _know_ her…" Weiss muttered as she continued to keep her eye on the retreating girl.

Then it hit her.

'Last night! She was the one that saved Roman and helped him escape!' Weiss finally noticed.

Grasping the hilt of her weapon; Myrtenaster, Weiss made sure her weapon was present in case things got out of hand. Confident, she rushed across the street and followed the girl in question. As she got closer to the girl, Weiss noticed that the girl in fact color coordinated her hair with her clothes. She had on a white jacket and brown colored pants and white calf length boots. Weiss also took a small moment of satisfaction at how the girl also seemed to be shorter than the Heiress herself, but that was only possible of Weiss' boots. But one thing that did make Weiss' stomach drop slightly was the umbrella she held in her left hand as she casually walked through the crowd.

'That was her weapon if I recall correctly.' Weiss noted to herself.

Maintaining a decent distance from the girl though, Weiss continued to trail her, eager to find out why she was in fact in downtown Vale doing what looked like _shopping_ at the moment, although she wasn't carrying any bags. Weiss continued to follow the girl through the maze that was downtown Vale.

Weiss also took note as to how at every ice cream parlor, the umbrella wielding girl would always stop and look inside only to not buy anything and walk away with a smirk on her face.

After about fifteen minutes of trailing her though, the multi colored hair girl dipped into an alleyway away from the crowded streets.

"Now's my chance!" Weiss whispered to herself.

She hurried after the girl, but before rounding the corner she had a thought. Quickly Weiss took her scroll out and sent a call to the first person on her last calls; which in fact was Yang. As it was calling Yang, Weiss placed the scroll in her pocket while the call was still enabled and going. If she were to get in a situation, At least Yang would hear and be able to relay to the rest of the team and trace her location.

Smiling and proud of herself at the quick plan, Weiss rounded the corner suddenly and grabbed the smooth handle of her weapon at her side.

"Stop!" Weiss yelled as soon as she entered the alleyway. Her voice loud, thunderous and firm.

Wielding her rapier and in an attacking stance, Weiss took in her surroundings. The alleyway was narrow and dark, the buildings on each side cast looming shadows down onto them. There was a gate at the end of it so Weiss had the girl successfully trapped unless she jumped the fence… Or got past Weiss.

Ice blue eyes scanned her opponent who still had her back to Weiss, but had stopped walking. Then without warning she turned around slowly to face Weiss. The heiress felt her breath hitch in her throat as she noticed how attractive she was, this close now. Although it was dark and the girl stood about three meters away from herself she took in her smooth round face, her business-like but relaxed posture and her _eyes_. Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken at staring into those eyes. Her left one was a deep brown, but her right pupil was a light shade of pink.

The unknown gal stared back at Weiss with a subtle hint of a smirk on her face as if she'd recognized who Weiss was instantly. Without warning the girl twirled her umbrella around her right hand in a playful manner but remained silent. Once she did that though, it jolted Weiss out of her affectionate notions about the girl. Shaking her head slightly at the thoughts, Weiss felt her cheeks burn red with slight embarrassment.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Weiss demanded loudly. She kept her combat stance, ready in case her enemy tried something.

Nothing but silence filled the air though, as Weiss' question was left unanswered. The Heiress' confidence faded slightly, but she remained stoic in her posture and tone;

"I _asked_ who you are. Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone?"

But the girl remained there, still twirling her umbrella and stood with a relaxed and defenseless stance. The only thing that changed with her though, was her smile. It only grew wider, now baring pearl white teeth for Weiss to see.

Upon the sight of the girl seemingly _grinning_ at her, Weiss shifted uncomfortably. She felt like she was being observed under the girl's unwavering eyes. Whatever confidence Weiss had at the beginning of this confrontation had now flown out the window. She now felt the cold sweat that slid down her forehead, the slight shaking of her legs, and now felt how _heavy_ in fact Myrtenaster felt in her weak grip. But Weiss was nothing if not persistent; once more she demanded an answer;

"I-I'll ask you one more time, who are you?!"

The question felt shaken and full of fear. Weiss now felt unsure of her choice to chase this girl down alone and her voice only cemented the last of her suspicions in that regard. Also another thing that scared her of this girl was that she looked so calm and collected, and she was so _quiet_.

But Weiss has had enough; she was a huntress in training. She wouldn't let one of Roman's lackeys get the best of her.

'If she won't speak, then so be it. Maybe violence she'll respond to!' Weiss decided firmly in her head.

Raising her weapon for an attack and forming a speed glyph under herself, Weiss plunged forward as quickly as light to attack her opponent, who continued to twirl her umbrella with that same cocky and confident grin plastered on her face. The Heiress then and there decided that she hated that girl's smile.

The moment Weiss' sword so much as _glanced_ against the girl's jacket right under her left shoulder; Weiss felt the air around her shift very subtly. Bracing herself to come to a halt once her sword bit into the girl's skin though Weiss' eyes widened as she witnessed the scene in front of her _shatter_ to pieces on the ground. It sounded as if someone just broke a vase on the concrete floor.

"An illusion?" she asked aloud.

But before she could recover from the failed attack, Weiss felt something cold and hard press against her back. Turning her face to look behind just in time to see a head of pink, brown, and white; smile and wink at her as she held the barrel of her umbrella in the small of her back.

There was a loud bang, but then everything went dark for the Heiress.

* * *

It was cold.

A breeze passed over Weiss then. She felt the hem of her new combat outfit flutter over her knees, but she couldn't see anything.

She then tried to move, but her arms _ached_ and were unresponsive to her commands, but she heard what sounded like metal grinding on metal lightly.

Like the sound of chains.

Weiss willed her eyes open, but was met with a dimly lit empty space. Glancing around groggily, her vision was slightly blurry and she couldn't move. But she was _swinging _slightly. Glancing down she noticed she in fact was hanging from something, as her white boots weren't hitting the ground below her, although they were just inches from the ground.

Feeling her heartbeat quicken at the sudden realization of the situation she was in, Weiss started to panic. Glancing down at her side, she noticed her weapon was gone, but she felt something else in her pocket. Something rectangular, small and familiar.

Her scroll.

Weiss remembered calling Yang and leaving the call running. This relaxed her a bit in knowing that her plan in fact did serve a purpose now. Because right now, Weiss was in fact in a very bad way. She was captured by the very girl she was following, but where did she bring her?

Again, taking in her surroundings, Weiss glanced up to look at what held her suspended in the air and spotted the chains that were wrapped and tied around her hands that bound her to hang there. The chains were biting into her wrists so deep that she couldn't even wiggle her hands at all if she'd wanted to.

But then she heard voices. They were distant, but they were present, and only getting closer.

Deciding that it was better to pretend she was still knocked out, Weiss closed her eyes and let her head sag back down.

She concentrated as hard as she could on what the voices were saying, but the dull pain in her head messed with her sense of hearing a bit. Although she did manage to pinpoint that they were coming from behind her. Not a moment later as well, she heard the sound of footsteps. They were close now, it sounded as if they were only a few feet away from Weiss, and now she could hear them somewhat clearly.

"Just called them and demand a ransom, surely they'll pay for their daughter's safety."

Weiss held her breath, as now the voices; one male and the other female were directly behind her.

"Yeah, and what makes you so sure of that, _Roman_?" The female spoke with a sense of malice in her voice.

Weiss instantly felt her face twitch at the mention of the name _Roman_.

Roman Torchwick. So that was the male's voice, but she still didn't know who the female was.

"Oh come on! You don't think the Schnees value money over family, do you?" Roman asked in a half joking manner.

Weiss felt her stomach drop. They were going to plan on ransoming her back to her family. If her father got word that his daughter _let_ herself be captured, she could only imagine at what he'd do. He'd get her back of course, but not after forcing her to retire her position at Beacon and work back at home for him as she'd prove that she was nowhere near ready to take care of herself and be on her own. Let alone become a huntress.

But the sudden feeling as someone grabbed her face rocked Weiss out of thoughts.

With a loud yelp, Weiss opened her eyes and was met with her assailant.

The same girl who captured her. She stared back at Weiss with that all familiar smile still present as she held Weiss' face forcefully in place to look at her.

"Aha, so you _were_ awake, Ice Queen!" Roman shouted loudly, his voice echoed off the bare walls of the room they were in.

Weiss didn't even notice the other girl's presence in the room. She was so quiet. She knew that she didn't talk, but she hadn't even heard the extra sound of footsteps.

"Good work, _Neo_." Spoke the female figure that stood behind Weiss still. The Heiress couldn't see that woman, but with the way her voice sounded so authoritative, Weiss figured she must be the one in charge of these two. And another thing Weiss noticed; was in fact the girl's name was Neo.

"Come on, Roman. Let's make the call then and see if you're in fact correct." The female spoke again, in a low voice.

"Keep an eye on our guest here, Neo. Warm her up as she tends to be a little _cold_ towards others." Roman chided as he made his way out of the room with the other woman, chuckling.

Hearing the footsteps retreat and knowing what they had planned, along with the pain she felt from Neo holding her face still with an iron grip; Weiss couldn't help but feel her eyes brim on the verge of tears.

"_Please._" Was all Weiss could manage as she stared back into those brown and light pink eyes.

Neo looked back at her curiously, but then smiled even wider. Weiss felt her heart sink; the girl was beautiful but also evil.

Neo tightened her grip on Weiss' face and this caused Weiss to let out a quiet moan in pain. Feeling a cold tear roll down her cheek, she shut her eyes, no longer able to stare back at her assailant out of pure fear and embarrassment.

But Neo wouldn't let that happen.

Not even a second after Weiss shut her eyes, she felt Neo let go of her face and something slap her face, hard. Opening her eyes again, Weiss felt the after effects of have just being slapped across the face. She looked back down at Neo with a confused look on her face.

"W-why?" Weiss asked, fear fully noticeable in her tone.

Of course her question was met with nothing but silence as Neo stared back at her with a smirk on her face.

"Please! You already have me captured and are about to get paid for my ransom! P-please stop… Leave me be." Weiss said then.

She knew help was _hopefully_ on the way in the form of the rest of team RWBY, but she didn't know if her plan had exactly worked without a hitch. Yang could have always not have answered the call, or they weren't able to trace the location.

Realizing these sudden things though caused Weiss to let loose more tears and sob lightly at the thought of her in fact _not_ being rescued anytime soon.

And it seemed that Neo was delighted at witnessing the Schnee girl cry as her smirk grew wider yet again.

Ice blue eyes followed Neo's movements as she walked out of Weiss' field of view suddenly. Weiss tried to turn around, but her restraints denied her any movement to turn around. She also _still_ couldn't hear the girl's footsteps. Not too long after though, Neo returned to stand in front of Weiss.

Only this time she had her umbrella with her.

Neo started twirling it around her hand again, as she did in the alleyway.

"W-what are yo-" But Weiss never finished.

As soon as she started the sentence, Neo stopped spinning her closed umbrella and without warning she slammed it into Weiss' stomach with strength.

Weiss recoiled and screamed out in pain and tried to reach and hold her bruised stomach, but of course couldn't move her arms. This caused her to shake violently while still being suspended in the air.

"S-stop! Please!" Weiss pleaded, her vision now blurred with the hot tears in her eyes.

Sniffling loudly, the Heiress blinked a few times to clear her vision and stare back at Neo. Once she could see though, she was met with one of the most sadistic smiles she's ever had the displeasure of witnessing.

Neo stood in front of her, Umbrella still in hand and grinned wickedly back up at the Heiress. Weiss couldn't help but think she looked like some kind of savage animal. Her old business-like and relaxed demeanor gone and replaced with that of a predator.

Weiss watched as the girl reeled her arm back to swing her weapon again at her stomach.

"No! No! No! N-"

Weiss' complaint died in her throat as she felt anther forceful attack on her stomach, her thin white combat dress offering no protection against the savage powerful swings of Neo's umbrella. Weiss couldn't enable her aura or do anything of the sort in these conditions and quite frankly she felt drained.

Crying out openly now, Weiss willed her eyes open to look at Neo.

"Oh Gods, please… Please Neo, stop!" Weiss begged now, sobbing loudly.

She watched Neo's sadistic smile fade then at the use of her name. She walked closer to Weiss, and the Heiress couldn't help but feel terrified at how close she was getting now. Stopping just inches away from Weiss, Neo stood at about her shoulders as she hung there, defenseless.

But no sooner did she halt, did her smile reappear. Once again without any warning Neo attacked, but this time she brought her elbow harshly into Weiss' gut.

Weiss cried out in pain yet again, but this time she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

'Oh Gods, please. Help me!' Weiss shouted in her mind as she bit on her lip and groaned in pain.

Now the Heiress was in a coughing fit as she felt all the oxygen in her lungs disappear from the previous hit. She felt the tears flow freely now and it felt like she was going to vomit.

Weiss then and there decided that she wouldn't be a victim any longer, she kicked her legs out, they were tied and bound as well but she could swing her legs. She aimed her kick right at Neo who stood in front of her. Weiss felt a tiny bit of pride in her attempt.

But as soon as her legs touched Neo, the image of the girl shattered into pieces.

Weiss felt herself deflate at the failed attack, but no sooner was she met with a new feeling at her back.

She felt something solid and metal hit her back ruthlessly, not even before the sound of the illusion faded.

Crying out again and swinging forward at the sudden attack from behind Weiss tensed her body up.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening!' She screamed in her head.

As she felt her body swing back towards the force that hit her, she prepared herself for another.

And there it was.

Just as violent as the first attack at her back, Weiss again screamed out in agony. She shut her eyes and felt her mind slipping from the pure amount of pain she was currently in.

"Ruby, Blake, YANG! Where are you guys?!" Weiss screamed out.

As if on cue, she felt the room shake violently and a distant explosion, followed by gunshots.

"T-they came for me…" Weiss mumbled to herself, she felt her eye lids fluttering shut and the sensation of sleep vying to take over her mind. It was hard to breathe as with every breath she felt the pain at her back and stomach intensify, so she opted to take short bursts of air.

As Weiss felt her eyelids coming closer and closer together, but the increasingly loud sound of gunfire and explosions she spotted Neo walk in front of her. Forcing her eyes open with every last ounce of strength in her body, Weiss' ice blue eyes stared back into unwavering brown and light pink once more.

Neo had her umbrella in her right hand, and stared back at Weiss with a smirk of course present on her face. She took a step towards Weiss and the Heiress instantly whimpered loudly. She was absolutely terrified of this girl now.

She shut her eyes, as she noticed Neo reach up and take hold of her cheek. When she felt the girl's touch on her face though, Weiss was amazed at how gentle and smooth her hand was. Peeking open her eyes, she felt them widen in amazement as Neo now looked back at her with a genuine smile. It was unlike the malicious smirks or cocky grins from earlier, this one looked almost friendly in nature.

_Almost_.

What happened next though, Weiss would have never guessed.

"I'll see you soon." Neo whispered.

The sound of her voice resonated elegance and class, one that Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken again at. She girl was beautiful, but also extremely deadly and her voice vocalized that perfectly. As Weiss stared back at the girl astonished as she finally spoke, Neo got on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss upon Weiss' own trembling lips.

The kiss seemed to melt the Heiress to her very core. Weiss closed her eyes but didn't move against the kiss, in fear of Neo lashing out against her again. She let the other girl force her mouth open and explore her own with a foreign tongue. Weiss shut her eyes and let her torturer successfully steal a passionate kiss from herself.

But then the feeling vanished.

Weiss felt herself feel slightly disappointed at the ending of the kiss, but she quickly opened her eyes to stare back at the girl in front of her.

But no sooner did she speak those words and plant her kiss on Weiss which in turn caused the Heiress grow more attracted to her; did Neo deliver the final blow to Weiss.

Neo lifted her umbrella with her right hand and swung it violently into the side of Weiss' face, successfully knocking the Schnee girl out cold.

Smiling sincerely once more towards the unconscious girl that hung from the ceiling, Neo placed another kiss on Weiss' cheek before whispering into the girl's ear;

"Real soon…"

And with that she rushed out of the room and escaped from the building unscathed. She'd let Weiss' teammates rescue her, for the two girls had a _ton_ of unfinished business to attend to.

Neo felt an all too familiar wicked grin take place on her lips.

Oh how she couldn't wait to _play_ with Weiss Schnee again…


	2. Part II

**A/N: Hahaha, I bet you guys weren't expecting this to get an update. Well quite frankly neither did I actually. I just felt like typing up a little something something with how our favorite Heiress was getting by after her ordeal. I'm going to make this a three or four part story. The chapters won't be as long as the first and it's more at how Neo has affected Weiss and her state of mind. Next chapter will have more ... intimate moments between the girls. I have no idea when I'll update it as this was random, but hey; enjoy! I just typed this in like an hour haha.**

* * *

It's been a few months now since the _incident_. Weiss Schnee has recovered for the most part. After she had been rescued by her fellow teammates from that warehouse, it took a while for the girl to speak up on the horrors she was put through at the time.

In fact she only relayed the true story to a certain blonde on her teammate.

Yang Xiao Long listened to everything she had told her about the horrors she was put through. Yang comforted her while she relived her experience and soon Weiss remembered falling asleep in the blonde brawler's arms that night.

That was weeks ago, but now she felt renewed. She felt stronger and confident. She had learned to move past what had happened that blasted day. Smiling to herself as she walked through the dark halls of Beacon back towards her dorm room Weiss remembered a quote she had just read in the library;

_"Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."_

In this case it was true. Weiss Schnee truly felt better than she has been these past weeks ever since she had confided to Yang. And now she finally finished her class project from professor Oobleck's class.

Humming to herself as she continued to trek through the empty hallways of Beacon, Weiss peered out through the multiple windows she passed. It was currently the dead of night but the jagged moon was bright outside.

Stopping momentarily to look out the window and towards the moon, Weiss set her bag down and leaned against the window. It was a cloudless sky and she could feel the coldness of the night through the glass as she pressed her palms against it. It was a perfect view of Beacon's courtyard and the massive fountain that stood defiantly in the center was illuminated wonderfully under the moonlight.

But something odd caught her eye.

Leaning against the fountain was an umbrella it looked like. Leaning closer to the glass, Weiss peered out into the night towards said object.

"Why would someone leave an umbrella outside? And it hasn't rained in ages." She whispered to herself.

Shaking her head at the foolishness of some people, Weiss rubbed her temples and gathered her things. She made her way towards the set of doors that led to the courtyard and walked hurriedly towards the umbrella.

Being outside now sent shivers all around Weiss' pale skin. It wasn't the cold breeze that did it to her though. It was being alone outside in the middle of night. Weiss shut her eyes as she continued to walk faster to grab the umbrella and make her way back inside the building. Back inside the warmth and comfort of the brightly lit hallways.

Being in the dark still frightened Weiss from her time when she was held hostage. It was bad enough she couldn't sleep without having someone with her, but being in the dark now caused the girl to have a mental breakdown. It took many 'sleepover sessions' as Yang put it for Weiss to finally be calm enough to sleep in her own bed alone again.

But she never got over her new night phobia. And she knew she was taking a huge risk walking out all alone to grab an object that didn't even belong to her or that she even needed.

"Stupid umbrella." Weiss muttered.

She re reopened her eyes to scan the edge of the fountain and spotted the umbrella. It was an odd color of pink and white and the material looked very elaborate and expensive.

But it also looked familiar.

Shaking her head at the thoughts, Weiss quickly reached to grab it, but as soon as her fingers made contact with the object, it shimmered before breaking away into tiny pieces.

The image had shattered before her very eyes.

Weiss instinctively shrank back from the supernatural sight and dropped her bag in the process. The recovering Heiress stumbled over her feet and fell back onto her rear, but she still scrambled away from the still shattering image.

"W-w-w-what the h-hell?" Weiss shrieked out.

But one image made its way into the girl's mind.

It was a crystal clear picture of the owner of an umbrella. In fact the owner of the same familiar looking one that she was about to pick up. And that girl was the cause of Weiss' fragile state of mind these past months.

The girl with a mix of brown, white and pink hair, her multi colored eyes, her short stature, her beautifully round shaped face with her adorable cute upturned nose.

But it was all a ruse. Weiss Schnee knew what kind of devil the girl really was underneath her attractive appearance. Suddenly the Heiress hugged her knees to her chest as she cowered into herself on the ground. She started shaking violently as she shut her eyes once more, but the moment she did she envisioned her past torturer once more.

Neo.

That name alone instilled true _fear_ in Weiss. She immediately felt all the bruises the girl had inflicted on her again. The injuries had long since healed but Weiss could swear that they were still present on her body. And now with this new development she felt each and every point where the girl hit her vividly once again.

Weiss Schnee was now a mess as she sobbed herself into a frenzy on the cold concrete ground in the middle of Beacon's courtyard.

"N-nooo! N-n-not again! G-g-get away f-from me!"

The girl was hysterical now. Why was this happening all over again? Why was Neo's umbrella here? Why did it shatter like that? The same move that girl utilized on her in the past! There was no mistaking it!

Neo was stalking her.

Weiss continued to mumble to herself incoherently as she buried her face into her knees. She was now rocking back in forth on the verge of hyperventilating. She gasped for air, but it wasn't enough. Her body was shaking and her hands were sweaty. She felt her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest and her head was on fire. She started to panic even more as she couldn't breathe properly now.

She felt her vision getting hazy and she was light headed. She was on the verge of passing out and collapsing. But the thought of falling out of consciousness out here where she just _knew_ Neo was watching her somewhere was unsettling. If she in fact did black out now she knew she wouldn't wake up in the same place. That girl would have her way with her again and she wouldn't escape so easily again.

"Y-Y-Yang! P-p-please h-help me!" Weiss sputtered out, as she cried out in fear. The girl's words were jumbled and barely comprehensible.

But suddenly Weiss felt a familiar warmth reach out to her. It reminded her of a bright light and of a safety blanket in her times of need.

It was the aura of a certain blonde on her team.

"Weiss! What are you doing out here?!" Yang asked bewildered.

She wrapped her arms around the comatose Heiress as she sat on the ground and pulled her to her feet. Yang was taken aback by how cold and clammy Weiss' skin was. The girl looked like she was in shock and out of focus.

"Weiss! Snap out of it!" Yang half yelled at her.

She finally caught a spark of life in Weiss' eyes as the girl sniffled and turned her empty gaze towards Yang.

Without warning though, the Heiress threw her arms around Yang's neck and buried her face into Yang's chest and continued sobbing.

Yang wasn't sure what had happened but she wrapped one arm around the small girl and grabbed Weiss' bag off the ground with the other. She was sure Weiss had another 'attack' but she was unsure as to what could have triggered it. The girl was getting better these past weeks and her mental state had improved significantly, so for her to break down like that out of nowhere was unsettling for Yang to say the least.

Lilac eyes quickly scanned the surrounding trees in the courtyard for something, anything as to what made her collapse on the ground in a bawling mess but didn't spot anything out of the ordinary.

Sighing deeply, Yang wrapped the still shaking and crying girl into a tighter hug and held her close while rubbing the back of her head lovingly. She didn't mind playing the baby sitter for Weiss in her time of need. She'd go to hell and back for the snow haired girl.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay Weiss. I'm here for you now. Just relax." Yang cooed out softly.

The wild blonde was glad she had decided to go look for Weiss at the library. The girl was taking way too long to return to her dorm room and even worried Ruby and Blake, so Yang had opted to go look for her. Walking through the hall way though, Yang found it suspicious that one of the doors were opened that led outside. So she went to investigate and spotted the Heiress on the ground sobbing and shaking violently.

Now ushering the girl softly towards the building, Yang continued to utter soft and loving words to relax the Heiress.

"Shhh, she can't hurt you anymore Weiss. She's gone now."

Weiss finally stopped crying and was now hiccupping softly and pulled her face from Yang's chest and looked up into the blonde's glowing lilac eyes. They looked like purple jewels; the way the moonlight hit them. Weiss brought her hand to wipe her tears away and nodded slowly at Yang.

Yang smiled towards Weiss before opening the door and leading the girls inside the warmth and comfort of the heated hallways of Beacon. She let go of the embrace she held with Weiss and walked towards her dorm room expecting the Heiress to follow.

"Come on Weiss, the rest of the team is worried about ya!"

Weiss finally was close to returning to her former state and took a deep breath to collect herself. She brushed off her school uniform and slowly started to follow Yang towards their room.

She was so _sure_ that that umbrella belonged to Neo. But there was no evidence of it. Now in fact, Weiss began to doubt herself if it was even out there. Was she hallucinating now and just seeing things?

"Oh Gods I hope not." Weiss mumbled to herself.

As she began to walk past the same window she had spotted the umbrella from earlier, she once again glanced out the window and stared right into the pink and brown eyes of a very familiar girl who stared right back at her standing next to the fountain where she was not even a minute ago.

…

The ghastly wail that filled the hallways of Beacon at that moment in time is still talked about to this day.

Weiss Schnee was never the same after that night, for Neo _still_ couldn't wait to play with the Heiress again.

Oh how she missed her…


	3. Part III

**A/N: Well here we go again. BIG WARNING HERE ~ RAPE THEMES PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER ~ so yeah there's that. Um, I lied there will be one final itty bitty chapter after this for a closing thingy or another. I'm tired as hell and there will probably be mistakes present in this chapter. So yeah, not anything to really say other than enjoy this little sick and twisted side project I made lol. See ya!**

* * *

**1 year later.**

To say that Yang was excited was an understatement. After all this time that she and Weiss had bonded and spoke with each other, it wasn't long for them to officially start dating. Yang at the time was so unsure if it even was the right thing to do. Sure she was with Weiss a lot of the time, but to actually date her? Was this what the Schnee Heiress needed in her darkest times?

But when Yang mustered up enough courage to ask Weiss, she was awarded with a yes.

Weiss had said yes to her.

Yang quickly threw her arms around the shorter girl, but when Weiss flinched away from the sudden contact, Yang cursed herself for being brash. Weiss was still recovering from her dilemma regarding her traumatic experience with Neo.

But as time passed on by, slowly but surely the two were able to steadily become closer both mentally and physically. Of course Yang and the rest of her team knew the horrors Weiss was put through, but Yang knew more about it. Sometimes in the dead of night, Weiss would wake up crying and nudge her way into Yang's bed. And without saying a word, the blonde would make room for her and wrap the girl in a loving embrace until she heard the reassuring light snores of the delicate girl falling into a peaceful sleep.

So of course naturally their relationship would reach this point. It had paid off for Yang to be patient and wait until Weiss was ready. Ready to take their relationship to the next level.

She had only just received word. Weiss sent her a message on her scroll right after class that she wanted to hang out. Since it was a Friday and there were no classes on the weekend; Yang didn't really find that odd, but at the end of the message it had said for Yang to hurry back to their dorm room and that she was _waiting all alone_. It even had a smiley face at the end of it!

So here Yang was, almost running down the hall as she dodged and knocked into random students who were in between changing classes or heading back to their own dorm rooms, in a mad dash to get to her girlfriend as quickly as possible!

They'd finally be able to touch one another!

Yang was surprised that Weiss was now ready for an intimate encounter, but she had been making progress ever since the night at the fountain. All her previous progress came crashing down in a violent mess at that time but Weiss proved herself to be strong willed once again and bounded back better than ever!

And Yang couldn't be more proud of her.

Finally catching sight of her familiar dorm room, the blonde fumbled with the door lock but managed to get it opened and was pleasantly greeted by the sight of Weiss sitting on her bottom bunk, still dressed in her school uniform. Light blue eyes looked up at Yang once she opened the door and strolled inside nervously and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Weissy."

"Hi Yang."

Yang mentally kicked herself for being so nervous. After all this time they spent around each other, why was she being so reserved and acting like such a coward? C'mon, I'm Yang Xiao Long; I shouldn't be nervous about a little intimate encounter with my girlfriend.

But she was indeed nervous. She was scared not just for herself but for Weiss. She didn't want the girl to think that she had to do this just to appease her. Yang didn't want Weiss to make her feel obligated to rush herself, so she'd have to make sure.

Making her way to Weiss' bed, Yang dropped her bag on the ground and sat down with just enough distance separating the two incase Weiss was having second thoughts, but close enough for Weiss to scoot closer and brush up against each other if she wanted.

Yang's heart was beating harder than at any point during the day. She more than anything wanted to touch Weiss' hair, feel her lips on her own, taste the girl on her tongue; but she wouldn't rush her. She had waited this long, Yang was sure she could wait a bit longer.

"So Weiss, a- are you sure about this?" Yang asked nervously, she motioned with her hands towards herself and Weiss as she spoke.

She watched as sparkling aqua colored eyes rested on their gaze into her own lilac ones. Determination noticeable with a strong sense of sureness and conviction. She knew right then and there that Weiss had made her decision after much thought; Yang could see it in her unwavering eyes.

"Yes, Yang. I'm sure. You've been just the best teammate, friend, girlfriend, and person ever t- to me. I want to share this moment with you and only you." Weiss muttered softly, she held Yang's gaze with a steady determination on her face but tears of happiness cascading down her cheeks as she spoke, running all the way down her beautiful pale white skin and breaking off at her smiling lips.

Yang brought her hand to wipe away at the runaway tears before noticing that Weiss didn't flinch away at the moment her hands made contact with her cheek. Yang couldn't fight against the growing smile that was forcing its way onto her own face. She wanted this; she wanted this more than anything. So she brought her own face dangerously close to Weiss' own but stopped just as their noses were about to touch; just to make sure to see if Weiss was ready.

Her eyes were locked with the Heiress' own still and Yang could see her reflection in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. It was like staring into a wonderful mirror and maybe even inside her own soul. But when Weiss nodded slowly; allowing Yang to continue, the blonde cupped Weiss' cheek into her hand and closed the small distance between the two.

The moment her lips graced Weiss' own, the blonde felt a jolt of electricity shoot out. The softness of her lips was like a dream come true. Oh how she had hungered to taste those sweet lips of Weiss'. The faint taste of strawberries from her lip gloss only threw Yang into a deeper hunger for more. As their lips twisted around each other's the two girls fell into a familiar and calm rhythm.

But Yang wanted more. She had waited far too long for this. Tentatively though, Yang unbuttoned Weiss' jacket with ease. As she undid the buttons though, she could feel Weiss' heartbeat which mirrored her own. It was like a quickening drum beat. Both girls were incredibly nervous but happy.

Once Yang opened Weiss' jacket, she quickly shed her own off, all while not breaking their passionate kiss. By now their lips parted ways and allowed tongues access to their respective mouths. Instantly the organs clashed with each other, clumsily exploring the unfamiliar territory of the other girl's mouth. Their saliva mixing and their breaths combining.

Steadily the girls were becoming one. Yang gently pushed Weiss down onto her bed so that she would be on top of the smaller girl. Right when Weiss' back hit the soft sheets underneath her Yang heard the tiny whimper from the girl and spotted her shut her eyes close. Instinctively Yang pulled away from the kiss with fear and guilt present on her face.

"I- I'm sorry Weiss, was t- that too much?" Yang asked sincerely, her voice reaching borderline shame.

But Weiss shook her head slowly silencing Yang's apology. She slowly opened her eyes and reached out with her arms to usher Yang to lie back on top of her. So Yang did just that, the blonde leaned down into Weiss' open arms and was wrapped up into the smaller girl.

Their lips met once more, and Yang hesitated with what to do next. She _longed_ to feel Weiss' body in her hands but she was still afraid that Weiss would flinch away. But finally she shook those thoughts away. If Weiss wasn't ready for such an encounter she wouldn't have invited Yang to be with her right now. She had to trust in Weiss' judgment, but it was hard to do easily after playing caretaker for so long.

So against Yang's better judgment she trailed her hands underneath Weiss' shirt. She gasped into their kiss as she felt smooth silky skin as she brought her hands up Weiss' firm but soft stomach and slowly up to her petite but perky breasts that were wrapped in a lacy silky bra. She again heard the smaller girl whimper slightly, but before Yang had the chance to break the kiss, she felt soft but strong hands take hold of either side of her face and hold her into the kiss.

Weiss was getting over this phobia with Yang. They'd get though it together, she had to trust her but also be there for her, not doubt her.

So Yang continued her movements, she tugged at the bra until it was undone and pulled the restrictive material away; freeing Weiss' appendages. Once that was out of the way, Yang got to work on untucking Weiss' uniform shirt and tossing that aside as well. Finally breaking their kiss Yang brought her face back to admire the beautiful girl underneath her.

Weiss lay on the bed with her chest fully exposed. A light sheen of sweat present on her petite body as her small breasts heaved with her heavy breathing. Her usual pale white skin was tinged with a light shade of red from exhaustion from the kiss and a little embarrassment from being observed so openly, but the smaller girl said nothing as her eyes were averted to not stare back into Yang's predatory gaze.

"A- Am I ugly or something?" Weiss asked softly, her gaze still averted from Yang but the girl was shrinking into herself as Yang kept staring at her topless form.

Yang was taken aback before quickly shaking her head and responding;

"No! Hell no! You're … You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on Weissy. There's no way you'd _ever_ look ugly."

The answer seemed to satisfy the Heiress as a small smile formed on her face as she finally met Yang's lilac eyes that softened immediately at the cute sight of Weiss smiling once again.

Yang finally brought her face down to Weiss' and placed a light peck on her lips, before trailing her tongue down the girl's face, to her jawline, down her neck, and finally to her supple and perky right nipple. Weiss moaned softly during the whole way down which got Yang hot between her legs. She just wanted to pleasure Weiss and get the girl to completely relax today.

Briskly now, Yang brought her lips around the erect nipple of Weiss' breast and sucked gently at first. She _felt _and _heard_ Weiss' response as the girl heaved her chest upwards and moaned louder now. Yang smiled as her lips circled the small breast and as her tongue traced small circles around it. The harder and faster Weiss moved and panted, the harder Yang would suck on her chest.

Their sweat seeping into the sheets below them, and their thoughts both threatening to lose common sense, the two girls enjoyed the sexual thrill and pleasure as they experienced the sinful pleasures of lovemaking together for the first time. Bodies slick with moisture, they were uncaring in their lewd movements and indecent gestures as they continued further down the slippery path of their desires.

Their moans grew louder and much more erratic as fingers wiggled their way into their most intimate places, tongues caressing moistening body parts, and toes curling wildly. Weiss was at the gates of her first ever orgasm as Yang pleasured the girl with her mouth. She was beyond exhilarated. She loved making Weiss completely at ease and relaxed with her, but as Weiss' moans grew much louder Yang froze when she heard a familiar sound.

Or rather a name.

She stopped in her movements with her tongue and brought her face up to look at Weiss. The girl was slick with sweat and was breathing heavily. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked glazed over as she opened her eye lids to reveal unforced aqua orbs. It didn't take long for her facial features to go from unfocused, to confusion, then to shock.

Weiss had noticed it as well.

"Y- Yang! I- It was a mistake! I swear!" Weiss half shouted, her voice already cracking as she was on the verge of crying.

That alone confirmed Yang's dreadful suspicions. She wasn't sure if she had heard the word or rather the name correctly. She almost thought she imagined it, but to hear Weiss quickly apologize for it, just killed Yang emotionally.

_Neo._

Weiss had uttered the name; Neo.

Yang couldn't believe it, she _refused_ to believe it. After all this time she waited and put up with the girl, in their most intimate moment together, _finally_; the Heiress still had the other girl on her mind. The months of protecting her from students like Cardin who tried to spread rumors about her and from Professor Ozpin who wanted to check Weiss into some kind of psyche ward; Yang was defeated. She felt like nothing, no. She felt like less than nothing.

Just hearing that name while they made love instead of her own was like a kick in the face.

Yang felt hot tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't want to show the hurt to Weiss. She knew she was maybe me greedy and selfish, but she had feeling too. She had to bottle them up for so long and with the mention of Neo's name right then and there when she was finally at her happiest with Weiss… It was too much for the blonde brawler.

She slowly got up off of Weiss' bed and dressed herself in a decent manner before walking towards the door of the dorm room. All the while she heard Weiss sniffling while she cried but the girl never uttered a word. As Yang opened the door to exit the dorm room, she cast one last gaze upon her girlfriend and witnessed her sitting atop the bed hugging her knees and her face buried in her arms. It reminded Yang of the time she found her outside near the fountain; she was in the same position and was crying just as hard. But at that time she was calling out for her… this time she knew she was thinking about Neo.

And that hurt Yang.

She left the room and pulled the door shut behind her softly. Maybe Weiss still wasn't ready for their relationship to grow into the next level, but right now Yang just needed some fresh air and to clear her mind. So she skulked through Beacon's halls towards the training areas. Maybe that would get her mind off things for a bit. And so she finally let her tears fall freely down her reddened cheeks as she held her head low and slowly shuffled down the hallway.

But back in the dorm room, Weiss was still in a naked bawling mess. She hadn't meant to utter that forsaken name. In fact she wasn't even sure why she had. There was in no way shape or form that she was in her right mind when Yang was pleasuring her, but to go as far as to say the devilish name of _Neo_ was too much.

She knew she had utterly crushed Yang's heart and she more than anything wanted to run after the girl and explain she really hadn't meant to, but Weiss knew she didn't have the right to console Yang after tearing her heart out. The girl deserved so much better than her and she knew it.

She was trash, and Yang deserved much better than her.

Thinking this caused Weiss to cry even harder as she continued to hug herself to her knees. She was fighting a losing battle internally as she racked her brain for answers as to why she would so blatantly call out Neo's name…

Until she felt a cool breeze pass over her.

Weiss snapped her head up and looked towards the dorm room's window to see if it was open, but it was shut closed. But that breeze felt so familiar somehow. Almost like the one that passed over her in that warehouse… or that night she was at the fountain.

And that only meant one thing.

Weiss felt her body fall into panic at the thought. Her breathing became erratic once more and her mind vividly remembered all the terrible things she was put through because of a certain individual.

"_I just knew you wouldn't be over me, Schnee_."

Weiss froze at the words, and the voice. That soft, almost muted silky smooth and angelic sounding voice.

Slowly Weiss faced the voice towards the closet door of the dorm room, but she already knew who it belonged to. She had heard it faintly a long time ago.

The cause of her mental state.

The cause of her deteriorating relationships.

The cause of her miserable life as of yet.

And there she was, dressed in her usual casual odd mix of white, brown, and pink clothing. Her beautiful face turned up into a wicked smirk with her odd colored eyes twinkling in mischief and her deadly umbrella twirling in her right hand.

Neo.

She stood in the shadows of the dorm closet as she eyed Weiss' still nude body cowering on the bed and smiled even wider, baring her sharp teeth in the process.

The gesture frightened Weiss beyond control. The Heiress darted into the corner of her bed as fast as she could at the sight of her past torturer. She hugged herself tighter as she struggled to breathe properly and shut her eyes. No words could be heard from her mouth as she whimpered and hiccupped hoping this was just some kind of twisted nightmare taking place in front of her.

But it wasn't. And Neo couldn't wait to prove to Weiss that it wasn't.

"_Did you miss me, Weiss?_"

The way Neo wrapped her mouth around her name sent Weiss into a cold frenzy. She felt all the bruises and marks the girl had inflicted on her in the past, physically and mentally once more.

"N-n-n-n-nooo! T-t-this can't b-b-be hap- happening… N-not ag- again…"

Weis was already past the point of a mental breakdown, she barely could form any kind of logical thought in her mind as she kept her eyes shut as a last barrier to shield herself from Neo's presence.

But Neo would have none of that.

Seeing her _plaything_ cower into herself like that twisted the small girl's usual smirk into a vicious snarl. She stomped her way towards Weiss; umbrella in hand. She forcefully grabbed the Heiress' arm and pulled her forward, causing Weiss to drag across her bed on her stomach while crying out loudly in terror.

But the more that Weiss screamed out in anguish, the more that Neo felt her happiness bubble up inside of her. She just _loved_ the beautiful sound of Weiss as the girl was whimpering and begging for her to stop. She wanted to hear more of her.

So Neo held the girl's wrists behind her back in a painful arm hold as to not let Weiss run away. The girl instantly cried out in pain as she continued to writhe in Neo's grasp. Her face was still buried in her bed so the sound was slightly muffled.

Neo then forced Weiss' legs apart with her knee and took in the sight. Neo chuckled before admiring the Schnee girl's body; she really was attractive so she decided to humor the girl;

"_You're really cute from this angle my little pet."_

Weiss was quickly dying down from exhaustion as she was held from behind. Her struggling were becoming less and less animated and Neo's smile faded a bit as she leaned down onto the sweaty naked back of Weiss and whispered softly into the girl's ear;

"_If you don't fight against it pet, I'll end up just eating you up whole."_

Neo pulled her face away and giggled evilly as she watched the girl's body tense up at her words, but then Weiss continued to struggle once more in her grasp with renewed vigor. Neo grinned wickedly; she loved to work for her conquests…

She brought Weiss arm up further threatening to snap her arm if she pulled anymore. This caused an ear piercing wail from the Heiress that Neo craved.

Now deciding to indulge herself Neo brought her knee into Weiss' still moist crotch and rubbed it playfully. She heard the girl's whimpers fade into moans at her movements, but she didn't want the girl to have nothing but pleasure.

So Neo lifted her right arm up, umbrella in hand and slammed it down onto the bare back of Weiss. Without warning the girl bucked under the violent swing and screamed out in agony.

Neo closed her eyes and relished the sound, and every time Weiss' scream subsided Neo brought her umbrella down on her back again with force and willed her _pet_ to cry out.

After quite some time of teasing the girl, Neo flipped the girl on her back and took in her pain stricken face. Weiss' eyes were glazed over and her breathing was shallow. She was close to passing out it seemed so the multicolor haired girl brought her lips mere centimeters from the Heiress' own and whispered something to get her going again. She couldn't have the girl on the verge of collapsing already; the fun hadn't even begun yet between the two.

She had waited oh so long to _break_ her pet once again. She dreamed of crushing Weiss' arrogant attitude and snobby persona. The sheer amount of pleasure Neo received from enacting her evil desires was more than enough to make the short wicked girl shake with excitement and bliss.

"_Too bad you ruined your chances with that blonde, now no one cares about you. Well no one but me, and I'll prove to you how much I care…"_

And with that Neo locked her lips with Weiss' own passive ones and slid her umbrella in between the girl's unresponsive legs.

_Oh how Neo had waited for this one and final moment to play with Weiss Schnee once again…_


	4. Part IV

**A/N: And now this sick and twisted story is at a close! I hope you enjoyed this rushed little side project of mine. It's been fun but now onto my main two stories once more! See you guys again and thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

**3 years later**

Yang walked through the brightly lit hallways of the hospital. She _hated_ hospitals. Everything was so white, so pristine, and so just _plain_. But she calmed herself as she continued her familiar trek though the arrangement of hallways tracing her usual path towards a certain room.

As she walked though and the sounds of her footsteps echoed off the bare white walls, Yang found herself deep in thought about the girl she was here to see.

Weiss.

Ever since that day three years ago, when she arrived back in the room she had planned to apologize to her girlfriend for storming out on her and acting in a childish manner when she needed her most, but when she walked back into the room Weiss was asleep. After that day though the girl became increasingly distant and even going so far as to not show any kind of emotion towards anyone.

Yang didn't know if it was because of her or what, but after all the time of Weiss not getting any better and basically ignoring her and everyone else's attempts to speak to the girl Yang had to give up on her. Of course it was only a matter of time before Weiss was placed in the hospitals care as after a while she couldn't even be bothered to eat without someone forcing her to.

And it's been three years already since that decision was made. But it wasn't all bad Yang remembered. As she was visiting Weiss a few years back in this very same hospital, she bumped into a girl that looked _almost_ like her first true love. Her pure white hair tied back although in a normal centered ponytail, her ice blue eyes that screamed arrogant, and her short stature. Yang almost thought at the time that it indeed was Weiss herself, although the girl wore a black skirt instead of Weiss' usual silver and white one.

That and she didn't have a scar, but once the girl opened her mouth to apologize for running into Yang, the wild blonde knew that this girl was indeed not in fact Weiss.

The first huge hint was that the girl actually apologized to Yang! But it wasn't long before the two properly introduced themselves and got to know one another.

The other girl was in fact Weiss' younger sister by two years. Her name was Winter.

Oddly enough, Winter had a lot more in common with Yang then Weiss did so of course it was only natural that the two became closer over time. Three years will do that to you.

Currently now, Yang and Winter were dating and things were getting pretty serious between them, but Yang didn't think of it as a rebound. She truly felt happy and complete with Winter. Something she was still hesitant to say about her time with Weiss. She still cared about the girl though which is why she was currently walking though these empty halls of the hospital, but Weiss never made her feel like the woman how Winter did.

Sighing to herself, Yang finally rounded the final corner towards Weiss' room. She looked up and spotted the name of this hospital wing in black letters above her;

Psych Ward

It still unsettled Yang that the almighty Ice Queen had fallen this far, but she would still help her as much as she could now. They were in fact friends and she couldn't _completely _give up on Weiss.

Yang continued walking forward and was greeted by a massive oak desk off to the side with a nurse manning it. Yang had seen this same nurse before in her previous visits, so she decided to stop and chat her up a bit;

"Hey Kayla, how's Weissy been doing?" Yang casually asked as she leaned against the desk and spotted the nurse known as Kayla eating what seemed to be a small cup of Neapolitan ice cream as she was shifting through her scroll.

Kayla met Yang's eyes with her own pink ones and smiled towards the blonde before replying;

"She's been _very_ obedient lately. One could say she is improving."

Yang nodded as she took in the girl's features once more. Kayla was a short girl, with really beautiful pink eyes, but her hair was always covered by a large white nurse's cap that seemed to be a few sizes too big for her, but Yang just smiled before mentioning that she was going on ahead to which Kayla smiled and said her good byes.

So Yang walked and arrived at Weiss' door. But right as she reached for it her scroll vibrated in her pocket. Yang halted her movements and fished the object out of her jacket, and felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of the caller;

Winter.

Clicking answer, Yang connected the call.

But little did the blonde know that the door to Weiss room was paper thing. Inside Weiss lay on her stone hard bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the one hundred and eight tiles for the thirty-seventh time that afternoon.

She halted her counting once she heard the familiar voice of her former teammate outside her door, but long lost emotions such as excitement had vanished from her thoughts long ago. She had seen the way her former classmates regarded her now, the look of pity and the false sense of caring present in their eyes when they had come to visit her.

After the years of ignoring their games of answering questions the visitors died down and only Yang remained. Of course her family sometimes visited; Winter more than her own mother and father but Weiss still didn't care. She had no idea on why Yang had still decided to show her face anymore. Was it a false sense of redemption for leaving her alone with that _devil_ all those years back, she didn't know nor did she care anymore.

If it were up to her, she'd just end it all right now. End all the pain and suffering she was put though, day after day and night after night. She was still haunted by that little devil and no one cared to protect her from it. Weiss had never felt so tired… Oh so tired before. She couldn't deal with it any longer, oh how she just wanted to embrace the peace and quietness that death would grant her.

If only she could find a way.

But hearing Yang's voice was still heard on the other side of the door, and so Weiss decided to humor herself and listen in on the conversation she had on what Weiss guessed was on her scroll;

"Hey babe! What's up?"

"No, I just got here to visit Weiss, I won't be long I promise!"

"Yeah, book our usual table."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. I love you too, _Winter_."

Weiss felt her body go rigid at the last word Yang had muttered.

Winter?

Her younger sister? Had Yang really pursued her sister after she was done with her?!

Weiss sat up shakily on her bed at the exact moment she heard her door open to reveal Yang. The blonde had let her hair grow out even longer these past years and Weiss couldn't help but still think the girl was beautiful. She wore a yellow shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black skin tight jeans, complete with dark brown boots that came over the bottom of her pants and reached up to her shins.

At the sight of Yang though and just hearing what she just heard, Weiss allowed emotion to surface in her mind.

She had never felt so _betrayed_ and _hurt_ before. But she refused to let Yang see it on her face. So Weiss just adopted the same blank stare she had used for the past couple of years and met the lively lilac eyes that used to only belong to her.

"Hey Weissy, how're you doin'?" Yang asked as she sat down on a chair near the other side of the room.

Weiss flinched slightly at the mention of her old nickname for Yang, but remained quiet. She in no way, shape, or form wanted to talk to Yang or even see her now. Betrayed by the only girl who she felt any shred of friendship with and her own flesh and blood; Yang and Winter were the last line that Weiss thought could help her through the terrible ordeal she was currently in.

But it seemed as if those two have already found solace in each other. So Weiss killed any last hope of life or happiness in her mind and accepted her doomed fate. She had learned long ago, that life indeed wasn't fair. And now she just had to accept her punishment from the hands of the devil that still haunted her to this day.

Weiss continued to watch the blonde as she spoke, but her words fell on deaf ears as Weiss was uninterested in anything she had to say to her. To go behind her back and date her younger sister was the last straw. Not only were the both of them cowards for not even telling her, but how they dared to show their faces here secretly pretending to be interested in her well being made her seethe with anger now.

It wasn't long for Weiss to notice that Yang hadn't said anything for a while and kept glancing at her scroll subtly to check the time. Good, Weiss couldn't wait for the fake woman to get out of her sight. There really was no reason for living anymore, no human should have to live like this, but Weiss remained quiet as she kept her cold ice blue eyes on Yang.

Until the door opened to reveal 'Kayla'. She watched as the two exchanged words before the _nurse_ informed Yang that visiting times were over. As the blonde got up to leave the room she cast one final glance towards Weiss, and the former Heiress froze in her thoughts at the look of regret in Yang's eyes.

Did she regret what happened? Did she still honestly think about me? Weiss pondered with an increasing amount of emotion.

But just as fast as those thoughts rose up, did they come crashing down with the slam and lock of the door. Only leaving 'Kayla' and Weiss alone in the room.

She watched on with dead eyes as the _nurse_ took her oversized hat off to reveal a mix of brown, pink, and white hair and pop out her contact to unveil a mix of pink and brown pair of eyes.

Neo.

Neo had been masquerading as a nurse in this hospital ever since Weiss had been admitted. The evil girl had had her way with Weiss ever since day one, touching her sexually, abusing her until she passed out, choking her on the verge of death, beating her with various medical equipment, and other wicked forms of torture.

Over time Weiss had learned to accept Neo's punishment as she was powerless to fight against it. Lowering her head Weiss mentally prepared herself for whatever form of abuse Neo would instill on her today.

"_A shame that Yang has already moved onto your sister, hm? But don't worry Weiss; I'll always be here for you"_

Weiss could hear the sheer amount of evil and malice in those sickly sweet words, but she knew it was true. She knew Neo had no desire to leave her alone. For she owned Weiss and Weiss knew it. She was powerless to fight against it so she accepted it.

Until she found a way to end her own life.

Neo was always careful as to not beat her to death, always halting when Weiss was feeling the sweet bliss of escape that was death.

But she knew Neo only wanted to torture her, and what better way to torture someone then to make them wish death upon themselves, but never grant that desire.

Weiss glanced back up towards Neo in her nurse uniform and watched the evil devil in disguise pull a surgical knife from her coat pocket and walk towards Weiss menacingly with the same wicked grin on her face that has haunted Weiss for years on end.

"_Now smile for me pet, smile for the only person who cares about you."_

This was the fate Weiss was doomed to for the rest of her days. Oh how she wish things would have been different.

Weiss could only pray that one day Neo was careless in her torture and ended up killing her. It was the only thing that Weiss begged for in her mind. For she had nothing left. Everyone had betrayed her or gave up on her as a _basket case_.

Perhaps one day it'll all end.

Oh how Weiss Schnee couldn't wait for the day it would be all over. This living hell of hers…


End file.
